


Avengers Lockdown: Hostage Situation (SFW)

by FlickeringHearth



Series: Avengers Lockdown (SFW) [3]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Avengers Family, Crossover, Drama, Eating Disorders, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Occasional swearing, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlickeringHearth/pseuds/FlickeringHearth
Summary: As the Avengers settle back in to Lockdown, now with Coulson home, they realize more is at stake than just themselves. Everyone they love must be brought into the tower to protect them from harm, but can they do it before a corrupted SHIELD gets to them?Avengers Lockdown part 3; sequel to Avengers Lockdown: Mission Philadelphia Freedom
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Gillian Foster/Cal Lightman, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), loki/ocs
Series: Avengers Lockdown (SFW) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic begins immediately after Avengers Lockdown: Mission Philadelphia Freedom after the rescue of Phil Coulson.
> 
> For additional content and maps of Stark Tower, follow me on Twitter @FlickeringH

The muffled sound of voices drifted in and out of the Triplets minds, mixed with the beep of monitors. Their minds were foggy and strange dreams floated through their consciousness.

Loki stroked them as they shifted again. “Shhh, you're alright, my loves,” he cooed.

Michael snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Loki's leg and gripping him tightly. He jolted as the pain in his shoulder zapped through him.

“What's going on?” he mumbled. “Ah, shit.” He reached to grab his shoulder, but Loki caught his hand.

“Don't, darling. Dr. Banner won't thank you to disturb his neatly done bandaging.”

“Where are we?” Michael panted, trying to make his mind work past the pain.

“In hospital, my love. The girls are right here with you and I'm watching over all of you.”

He nodded carefully as his shoulder throbbed. “Have they talked to the girls yet?”

“You're the first awake, so not yet.”

“Are they going to?”

“They plan to, yes.”

“Good.” A few tears escaped Michael's control. “I don't want them to die.” He sniffled softly. “And it's all my fault they got shot.”

“No, darling.”

“If I would've been paying attention I would've shot the guy who shot me. And then they wouldn't have been shot.”

“Michael, you need to calm down,” came Bruce's gentle voice. “You're raising your blood pressure.” He fished out Michael's IV line. “I'm going to give you some more Morphine for the pain.”

“Thank you.” He settled back down in Loki's lap. “You're going to talk to Lizzy, right?”

Bruce glanced down from injecting the Morphine into the IV. “Yes. Everyone's been working so hard to get me to, I feel like it's unfair to Lizzy and everyone else if I don't.”

“It is,” Michael said firmly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Is Stubborn Steve going to?”

“Yes,” Steve said from behind him.

He leaned back slightly and carefully looked over his shoulder. Steve sat on the opposite side of the bed, near Arriana.

“Good,” Michael said. “She deserves to know.”

“You know, everyone's so set on us talking to the girls...”

“Your point, Captain?” Loki asked.

Steve shrugged. “You'd be the ones to know their feelings.”

“Don't read that much into it,” Tony said, carefully closing the door behind himself and Coulson. “How are they doing, Bruce?”

“Michael woke in a lot of pain. I'm assuming the girls are, too, but I want them to wake up before I give them more Morphine. Half because I want to make sure they're able to wake up and half because I want to know how much pain they're in.”

Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “You did good. Their wounds look clean and it doesn't look like they'll get too much scarring.”

“Which Arri will be grateful for,” Michael said.

“I can't believe she got shot in the ass,” Tony said, shaking his head. He nudged Coulson. “You couldn't just stay down, could you?”

“They needed the help, clearly.”

“They didn't,” Natasha said, holding the door for Clint. “They needed your compliance. You distracted them.”

Coulson opened his mouth to object.

“Arriana was in position to watch for stray targets that could pose a threat,” Clint said. “But she was busy pushing you down in the jeep. We listened to the tapes.”

“No one's to blame,” Fury said, pushing his wheelchair in. “Dr. Banner, when am I allowed out of this thing?”

Bruce chuckled softly. “Maybe tomorrow. You lost a lot of blood, Director. I don't want you to tire yourself out unnecessarily.”

Fury rolled his eye. He looked over at Coulson. “You're late, Agent. You should've been clocked in months ago.”

Coulson smiled. “Good to see you too, sir.”

The girls both started to stir.

“Everyone is banned from arguing who's to blame,” Bruce said. “It won't help them heal. It'll only stress them out.”

“An excellent recommendation, Doctor,” Fury said, smiling mildly.

Tony turned to Coulson. “Oh, by the way, you'll be on a guest floor below Fury. Though I'm sure we'll all be up on the Triplets' floor to get at Arriana's delicious cooking whenever we can.”

“You're not going to make her cook for everyone, are you, Stark?” Steve asked.

“Make? No. Stop her? Also no.”

“Stark–” Steve started.

“Please don't argue,” Arriana mumbled. “I can't take it anymore.”

“She's right,” Bruce said. “You two need to settle your arguments elsewhere. Not in my hospital.”

A corner of Tony's mouth quirked and he started to speak, when Lizzy said, “Please, Tony.”

He deflated to a shit-eating grin and shrugged. “You got it, kiddo.”

“Is Coulson alright?” Arriana asked.

“I'm fine, sweet pea,” he said. “It's you three I'm worried about. You look underfed again.”

All three grumbled.

“Not him too,” Michael moaned.

“Hey, I think I deserve a little credit,” Coulson said. “I'm the original worrywart. I've been after you three to eat since you were twelve.”

“Fair,” Lizzy giggled, wincing and immediately regretting it.

“Here, the Morphine's worn off by now.” Bruce injected the Morphine into her IV and watched her for a moment until she sighed.

“Thank you, Bruce.”

“Dr. Banner,” Steve said, “could you give Arriana some Morphine? She's in a lot of pain.”

“Oh, yeah.” Bruce hurried around to her IV pole. “Sorry, Arriana. You hadn't so much as gasped.” He looked down to see her teeth clamped on her lower lip. “You're going to make your lip bleed if you keep doing that.”

“Hey,” Steve cooed, automatically reaching out to brush his thumb over her lips. “Don't hurt yourself.”

She released her death grip on her lip with a soft whimper. She started to turn over.

“No, my darling,” Loki said, catching her. “You have to stay on your stomach. It'll hurt far too much for you to lie on your back.”

“What about my side?” she gasped out.

“Not yet,” Bruce said. “I don't want the change in position to shift the wound.” He returned to Lizzy's side.

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Almost four-thirty.”

“Morning or afternoon?”

“Afternoon. You've only been asleep for about five or so hours.”

Lizzy sighed and gave him a half smile. “Thank you for fixing us.”

He gave a weak chuckle. “You don't need to thank me, but you're welcome.”

“Why don't we leave them alone for a bit,” Clint suggested.

Natasha quirked a brow at him, but nodded. “Good to see you three awake. Rest up. We don't want to be caught under-conditioned.”

“Yes, ma'am,” they said.

“Glad you're okay,” Clint said. “Get some rest. We love you.”

“We love you, too.”

Tony gave them a wink and clapped Coulson on the shoulder. “Come on, I'll take you down to your floor. You and Fury can get chummy and do all that official talking crap you do.”

Coulson chuckled. “It's good to be back.” He turned a warm smile on the triplets. “Get some rest, I'll be in later to catch up. I have some questions for you three.” He pinned them with a firm look and nodded at Loki.

They gave him their best don't-hate-me grins. “We love you, Coulson.”

“Uh-huh.” He laughed. “I love you too.” He pushed Fury's wheelchair after Tony.

“Oh, this works,” Fury chuckled. “No exertion, you three,” he called back. “That's an order.”

“You know,” Lizzy said, “somehow, I'm not really in the mood for exertion.”

Michael and Arriana nodded.

“Yeah, for some reason getting shot doesn't put me in the mood,” Michael said. He sighed. “Dr. Banner...”

“You can just call me Bruce, Michael.”

“Bruce, can I get up for a bit. I need to go to the bathroom, and I hate the urinals.”

“Oh, sure. Let me get a sling for your arm.” Bruce looked through the cabinets for a minute and came back with a yellow and black sling with a crest emblazoned on it. “I'm assuming this is yours.”

Michael grinned. “Yeah, Tony had special slings and stuff made for us since we get hurt on the regs.”

“This is from the Harry Potter books, right?”

“Yeah. I'm Hufflepuff house. A proud badger.” He grinned, lifting his chin.

Loki helped Michael up and Bruce put the sling on his right arm.

“My darlings, I'll be back in a few minutes,” Loki said. “I'm going to help Michael.”

The girls nodded.

Once the door closed, Steve and Bruce stared at each other. They didn't need to be psychic to know what the others were thinking. Clearly everyone left to give them a chance to talk, and this was as private a moment as they were likely to get.

“Hey, Lizzy,” Bruce said quietly, “can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure, Bruce.” She shifted to try to look at him and sighed. “Can I roll onto my back?”

“Um, no, I don't want any pressure on your side.”

Lizzy frowned. “Help me turn around.”

“Lizzy, you can't lay on your back and you want to lay on your other side?”

“No, I said turn me around, not over. Just switch my head and feet. That way I can look at you.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” He carefully lifted her legs as she pulled herself with her right arm.

“There,” she huffed. “That's better.” She smiled up at him. “Now what's up, Brucey B?”

He managed a smile and a somewhat coughed laugh. “I...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I... for a while now I...” He sighed. “I'm terrible at this.”

She winced. “I might try to deny it if I knew what 'this' was.”

He heaved a deep sigh. “Alright, here it goes. I love you. I have for a long while now. It's okay if you don't feel the same way and I'm not trying to take you away from Loki. I know you need him too, but if in any small way you love me too, well, I can't tell you how happy I'd be. But you don't have to. I don't want you to feel pressured to love me or anything. I'm just saying if you do, I'd be really... really... um... happy.” His words tumbled to a halt.

She stared at him, mouth open as he spoke. “You... you what?”

He winced. “I love you?”

“Arri, did I...?”

“You heard him right.” Arriana had picked up her head to listen, a smile spreading over her face and one tear slipped down her cheek.

“It's okay if you don't feel the same way,” he said.

Lizzy buried her face in the blankets and screamed. “Bruce, you idiot,” she said when she surfaced. “I was practically throwing myself at you when you stayed with me. I've been in love with you since I met you.”

“You what?” Bruce glanced up at Arriana, who nodded. “But... why?”

“Oh, baby.” Lizzy shook her head. “Because you're amazing. You're brilliant and sweet and really, really hot.”

“You can't be serious. I'm a nerd. No one likes nerds.”

“Fuck that noise,” Lizzy said, “I love nerds.” She shook her head. “Bruce, I think you're one of the most amazing men I know, and I know a lot of amazing men.” She smiled, laughing softly. “Other than Loki, I haven't dated any...”

“You've dated some amazing losers,” Arriana said.

“As have you,” Lizzy said, leaning back slightly to look at her, “may I remind you.”

“You may not, but too late.”

Bruce leaned down. “I can't believe you actually love me.”

She turned back to him with a smile. “I can.” Her smile faltered. “You're okay with me loving Loki too?”

He nodded. “I don't care if you love a hundred other men. So long as you love me.”

Her smile exploded again. “Then kiss me, damn it. I love you.”

A wide grin spread over his face. “Really? You really love me?”

“Oh, Jesus Christ.” She grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her, and captured his mouth.

Arriana curled back into her pillow, wishing she hadn't been left here to watch Bruce confess his love for Lizzy.

“Speaking of,” Steve said. She turned her head to look at him. A crooked smile twisted his strong mouth. “How about loving one more loser?”

“I never loved any of the guys I dated,” Arriana said. “I've only loved two men. Loki and...” She stopped herself. “Doesn't matter.”

“It matters to me,” he said. “Because, well, I'm hoping you might love me.” He took a deep breath wishing Bucky was there to tell him he was doing this right. “Because I love you.”

She buried her face in her pillow and he could see her shoulders shaking.

“Arriana?” He put a hand gently on her back. “Are you alright?”

“I'm sorry,” she sniffled. She turned back to look at him, her face streaked with tears, but a wide smile spreading over her lips. “I love you, Steve.”

“What?” His eyes nearly exploded out of his head. “But you love Loki.”

A frown pinched her brow. “I know, but I love you too. I love you both.” Fresh tears spilled over. “I need you both. I can't leave Loki for you, Steve. I love you, I truly do, but I'd be just as upset without him as I am without you.” She hiccuped to a halt.

“Hey, it's okay,” he soothed. He brushed her hair back. “I understand. Tony and Loki both explained. It's okay. I just want to be with you, Arriana. Like Bruce said. I don't care if you're with a hundred other men, just so long as I get the privilege to be one of them.”

“You... you can't be serious,” she hiccuped again.

“Why not?” Steve asked.

“B-because,” she cried, “you're from the 1940s! Just being gay could get you killed. A woman looking at another man could get her and the other man killed.”

He chuckled. “I would love to tell you that wasn't true, but it was. Not always, but it did happen. But I... I'm not like that.” He frowned for a moment. “I'm not like that,” he said more firmly. “It was common in the 40s to beat up or kill black people, but I never thought that was right and I was always getting into fights over it. And how men treated women... Bucky goes crazy any time he hears a man talking down to a woman because he knows it means I'll be in a fight in a minute or two.” He stopped with a jolt. “Well... he... he knew anyway.” Tears stung his eyes. “Point is, I was never one of those guys who treated women like objects. You're a person. Complex and wonderful. So you love Loki too. So what? If he can accept that you love me too, and even want us to be together, then... then I can too.”

Tears still pouring down her cheeks, she slipped her hand into his. “I love you, Steve. I just never imagined you would be okay with polyamory.”

He leaned down, cupping her face. “I'm more than okay with it, if it means you'll be my sweetheart.”

She smiled and leaned in, kissing him. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him into her. He moaned, and gathered her up to him.

“Whoa, whoa, Steve, Steve!” Bruce called. “Her bullet wound!”

Steve froze, his hand halfway to her ass. “Oops, sorry.”

She winced as she knelt on the bed. “Can you help me lay down again?”

“Oh, sorry!” He carefully gathered her to him again and laid her on her stomach as gently as he could manage.

“Thank you,” she sighed. With a smile, she beckoned him down. “I love you,” she murmured, brushing a kiss to his lips.

“And I love you.” Steve cupped her face and kissed her reverently.

Lizzy smiled up at Bruce. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” He smiled and pressed soft kisses to her lips.

Arriana giggled. “Now we just need to find someone for Michael.”

“I heard that.”

They looked up to see Loki pushing Michael's wheelchair back into the room.

“How long have you two been there?” Lizzy asked.

“At least a million 'I love you's ago,” Loki said, smiling widely at them. “Congratulations, gentlemen.”

“Yeah,” Michael said. “You all now know what the rest of us knew.”

The girls stuck their tongues out at him.

“And don't you start any of that matchmaking crap on me,” he said. “I'm perfectly happy.”

“Sure you are,” Lizzy said.

“Gentlemen, would you like to help me make them all more comfortable?” Loki asked.

“With pleasure,” Steve said.

“Not that comfortable,” Bruce said.

Steve flushed. “That's not what I meant.”

“I know,” Bruce said with a shy smile, “but everyone else gets to have fun making you blush, I thought I'd have a go.”

Steve shook his head, but laughed in spite of himself. “You know, I'm in too good of a mood to care. Everyone could make fun of me if they wanted. I wouldn't care.”

“Careful,” Arriana said with a soft laugh, “if Tony hears that he'll never shut up.”

“I heard that,” Tony's voice echoed from overhead.

“Go away, Tony,” the triplets all said.

They shook their heads.

“He likes to eavesdrop,” Lizzy said.

“I know,” Bruce said. “He showed me how to access all of Jarvis's video storage. Home movies, he calls them.”

“How much does he film?” Steve asked.

“An uncomfortable amount.”

“It's okay, Steve,” Arriana said. “He doesn't sit and watch the videos. He can, but he doesn't usually. It would bore him.”

Steve shook his head. “You know, right now I don't even care.”

“Come, gentlemen,” Loki said. “Help me settle them.”

“Why don't you climb into the middle and we'll help Michael get settled again,” Bruce said.

Loki paused by Lizzy's head. “Happy, darling?”

“Very.”

“Good.” He kissed her and then climbed up and sat, leaning over Arriana. “Happy, my pet?”

“More than I could say.”

“I can tell,” he smiled. “You're glowing.” He kissed her and settled between them.

Bruce helped Michael up and took off the sling. “Now be careful climbing in. Don't use your right arm at all.”

Michael sighed. “Normally not a problem, but god does getting shot take it out of you.”

“Here, let me help,” Steve said. He got up and picked Michael up. Stepping onto the bed, he carefully walked over to Loki and crouched, handing Michael off to Loki.

“Thank you, Captain.”

“You can call me Steve,” he said. “I mean, we love the same woman, for god's sake. I think we can be on a first name basis.”

Loki chuckled. “That would make sense to me.”

Steve climbed off the bed and Loki settled Michael in his lap again.

“Come back here you,” Loki said as he took hold of Lizzy's right leg and pulled her back up the bed. “How in the world did you get twisted around like that?”

“Bruce helped me,” she said.

“Well, would you mind turning her around again, Bruce?”

“Sure,” he chuckled. “If you grab her arm, we'll spin her back around. Just move slowly.”

They spun her around and she leaned on Loki's leg. Glancing back, she made a pouty face at Bruce.

“Please?” she said.

“Please what?” Bruce said.

“She wants you to cuddle up behind her,” Loki said.

Bruce ducked his head slightly, his cheeks warming, and carefully laid down behind Lizzy, wrapping his arm around her chest. She pulled his arm to her and snuggled back against him.

“I love you,” he murmured in her ear.

She pressed back against him. “I love you, too.”

Loki smiled watching them. Michael nudged him.

“What is it, my love?”

Michael nodded toward Arriana, who was looking pleadingly up at him.

“Oh, never you fear, my pet. We'll get your captain settled with you in a moment.”

She squirmed playfully and immediately regretted it. “Ow, ow, ow, ow. Holy shit, that hurts.”

“May I offer a doctor's recommendation?” Bruce asked.

“Sure.”

“Don't do that.”

Peals of laughter issued from Lizzy along with gasped squeaks, whimpers, and ow's.

“Why don't you nudge her over against me, Steve,” Loki said.

Steve nodded and gently pushed Arriana up against Loki's side.

“Now cuddle up with her. She needs her captain.” Loki grinned at him. “She hasn't been near you in months.”

Steve went a little red, but he carefully laid down next to Arriana and tucked her against him.

“This feels perfect,” Arriana said, sniffling softly.

“Why are you crying now, my pet?” Loki asked.

“I'm just so happy.”

The room took on a warm glow.

“I can feel that,” Bruce said softly to Lizzy. “Is she using her powers?”

Lizzy nodded, grinning until her cheeks hurt. “There's no way she can control this much happy. She's never been good at controlling the happy.”

“I think I can live with that,” Bruce said, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I can't take being in bed one more minute!” Lizzy cried.

“Please let us get up!” Arriana whimpered.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Michael said.

“Michael, you just went to the bathroom,” Loki said. “Stop using that as an excuse to get up.”

“Please let us up!” they all cried.

Loki slumped back against the pillows and looked over at Tony. “How did you ever manage them?”

“Oh, this is nothing,” Tony said. “After the Expo they were in bed for a couple weeks, and then after their families tried to kill them only a week or so after that...” He shook his head. “I had to keep them in bed for almost two months.”

“How did you do it?” Bruce asked, trying not to look into Lizzy's pleading eyes.

“Well, I had the advantage at the time that all my technology was new to them. So it didn't take as much to entertain them.”

“Please!” Arriana shifted onto her left side, a position she had only been granted an hour before. “Please, I need to do something. We've been in bed forever!”

“Arriana, sweetheart, it's been a day,” Steve said.

“Brucey, we hate the hospital,” Lizzy pleaded.

He sighed. “If you three can behave, you can go back to your own bed tomorrow.”

“But we don't want to be in bed at all,” Michael whined.

“It's either bed here or bed there as of tomorrow,” Bruce said. “You can give me puppy eyes all you want, Lizzy. You three were shot and had a traumatic surgery. I want you back on your feet as soon as possible. Which means your bodies need rest.”

“I can think of something restful,” she said, stroking a finger down his chest.

He shuddered. “While normally I would agree that's a very restful thing, you three are on the bench for three to four weeks.”

“Three to four weeks!” they all cried.

“Yes,” he said. “Lizzy, you're not going to seduce me out of my medical opinion.”

She thumped her face into the pillow and screamed.

“She took it well,” Tony said, laughing to himself.

“What did you do with them for two months?” Loki asked.

“Well,” Tony frowned at the ceiling, “we played board games, and watched a lot of movies. And I do mean a lot of movies.”

“That's perfect,” Bruce said. He snuggled around Lizzy. “Show me something I haven't seen yet.”

“We could watch _Supernatural_ ,” she said.

“Steve isn't ready for _Supernatural_ ,” Arriana said.

“What's it about?” Steve asked.

“Uh...” She looked at the other two. “Well, basically speaking, it's about two brothers who fight monsters and demons and other supernatural creatures and beings.”

“That sounds interesting.”

Michael shook his head. “No, I agree with you, Arri. He's not ready for that.”

She nodded. “Steve, the plot isn't the issue. It's too graphic for you right now. They show a lot of blood and guts and gore.”

“I have been in war, you know,” he said.

“Yeah, but do you really want to see it on a big screen?”

He opened his mouth and then shut it with a grimace. “Not really.”

“Exactly.”

“ _Jesus Christ Superstar_?” Lizzy suggested.

“Not that again!” Michael and Arriana cried.

“Lizzy, we watched it on loop for the week before the code was called,” Michael said.

“Well, someone else suggest something.” Lizzy flumped back, crossing her arms, and then instantly uncrossed them with a wince.

“What about _Golden Girls_ ,” Tony said. “That ought to be gentle enough for Spangles. Loki, Bruce, have you seen it yet?”

“We watched a little when I stayed with you,” Bruce said. “I'd like to see the rest.”

“Same here,” Loki said. “We started it the night before the code was called. Those four ladies are quite interesting. They remind me of my mother.” A shadow passed over his face, but he shook himself and turned back to the conversation.

“I think I remember you mentioning _Golden Girls_ when you stayed with me,” Steve said, blushing like he always did when he mentioned Arriana staying the month in Brooklyn with him.

Arriana brightened. “That's right. We never got to watch it. I vote _Golden Girls!_ ”

“Works for me,” Michael said. “Loki's only seen the first few episodes.”

“Bruce too,” Lizzy said. “Works for me.”

“Thank the gods,” Loki sighed. “We have agreement.”

They snuggled the triplets between the four of them – with Lizzy tucked between Bruce and Tony, and Arriana tucked between Steve and Loki, with Michael in the middle between Loki and Tony.

“Jarvis, turn on _Golden Girls_ ,” Lizzy said.

“Yes, ma'am. Would you like to begin at season one, episode one?”

“Yes, Jarvis.”

“Playing _Golden Girls_ from the beginning,” Jarvis said.

The lights in the hospital dimmed halfway and they cuddled in.

  
  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triplets are finally moved to their own bedroom to continue their recovery and Coulson spends some time cooking.

“Bruce, I don't think you've seen our floor in Stark Tower, have you?” Lizzy asked as he helped her into a wheelchair, which had taken an hour to convince the Triplets to use.

“No, I just saw your apartment in Minnesota. I'm surprised Tony did just one floor for the three of you.”

“Oh, no, there's three floors. We just call it our floor, cuz...” She shrugged.

He chuckled. “Well, when you're feeling better in a few days, you should show me around your floor.” He hung her IV bag on the hook of her wheelchair.

“I could show you around today.” She gave him a winning smile.

“No, you can get into your bed today.”

She wiggled her eyebrows at him. “I'd like to show you the bed.”

“Oh, I'll _see_ it today. I might even sit on it.”

She frowned. “You're still sticking to that moratorium on sex, aren't you?”

“Oh yeah. Like a tongue to frozen metal.”

“Good analogy.” She crossed her arms and slumped backward, and then let out a hissed breath.

“You still have a bullet wound on your side, Lizzy. So I don't recommend any of the things you just did.”

“Yeah, I got that.” She winced and gingerly readjusted herself.

“Why am I always last?” Arriana asked as she watched Loki and Bruce help Michael into his wheelchair.

“Because you're the cutest,” Michael said.

“Yeah, you look good sitting in a bed,” Lizzy said. Steve blushed, making her throw her head back and laugh. “God, that never gets old.”

“Well, at least picking on Steve is keeping you entertained,” Bruce said.

“Glad to be of service,” Steve said, shaking his head.

It had been a long 24 hours keeping the Triplets entertained and calm while stuck in bed. They slept on and off, but were awake more than asleep.

“I told you,” Tony said. “They're not easy to keep in bed.”

“Yes, we are,” Lizzy said.

“Sick in bed,” he corrected. “They're used to being active, in and out of bed.”

She grinned. “We are.”

“This is what I'm talking about, gentlemen,” Loki said. “They're voracious. I welcome the help. I am a practically insatiable god and even I struggle to keep up with them.”

“Well, there are three of them,” Bruce said, red in the face – a thing which had started the moment he told Lizzy he loved her and had yet to settle out. Of course, it didn't help that there was so much teasing going around that only Loki hadn't blushed.

“Again,” Loki said, looking him firmly in the eyes, “I am, quite literally, practically insatiable. So I welcome the assistance.”

“They're... they're still not allowed...” Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

“When they are allowed such privileges again,” Loki added.

“If we're good can we get privileges sooner?” Arriana asked, eyeing Steve hungrily.

“Probably not,” Bruce said. “It's dependent on your healing. Not an arbitrary time frame.”

She thumped her face down in the pillow and lifted a leg to throw a pretend tantrum.

Steve put a hand on her thigh. She moaned, but stopped moving.

“I wouldn't do that,” he said, his own face flushing redder.

“Right,” she said, slowly lowering her leg. “Bullet wound in the butt.”

“Right.”

“Bruce, can you check to make sure I'm not scarring?” she asked.

He chuckled softly as he shook his head. “I checked this morning. We are doing everything we can to prevent the wound from scarring, but you might have a small scar. Checking more often isn't going to help.”

She sighed, but laid quietly until they had gotten Michael settled in his wheelchair.

“I could walk,” Michael said. “It's not like my bullet wound is even in the lower half of my body. It's my shoulder.”

“That doesn't stop you from being tired, my darling,” Loki said. “We have to give your body plenty of rest so you can recover as quickly as possible. Only then can we resume more enjoyable pastimes.”

Michael scrunched up his face. “You drive a hard bargain, but fine.”

“Are we ready?” Steve asked.

Bruce nodded. “Yeah, Tony's going to grab anything we haven't already brought upstairs.”

“Alright.” Steve scooped Arriana up, carrying her rather than putting her in a wheelchair since sitting was a bit of a problem.

Tony gathered up their cellphones, tablets, and stuffies, and followed them down the hall and into the elevator.

“And you promise our pets can come in?” Michael asked.

Lizzy tilted her head back. “You did promise, Brucey B.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I did promise, and I'll keep my promise. But I also said that if the animals started causing a problem, then they'd have to be kept out for a while. Munchkin and Tani in particular.”

“How come not Angel?” Michael asked.

“Because Angel isn't prone to stepping or jumping on people.”

“I'm not even going to try to argue,” Arriana said, leaning her chin on her hand, happily settled in Steve's arms as she was.

“Third floor of the Triplets' apartment,” Jarvis said.

The doors opened to a plush carpeted foyer. The multicolored mandala pattern of the carpet glittered in the light of the crystal chandelier overhead. The warm, light gold-toned walls and gold ceiling reflected more light, making the room glow. Two doorways led out of the foyer into a wider area. Art from around the world dotted the walls and stood on pedestals in niches and corners. Three sets of heavily carved double doors dotted the far wall. To one side, there were two sets of double doors and on the other, which Tony led them toward, there was only one set of large double doors.

He pushed the doors open. “Alright, kiddos, home again, home again.”

“Where's Tani?” Michael asked as he looked around for the wiggling ball of chocolate fur.

“We had Jarvis take the pets down for a snack while we get you three settled,” Tony said. “Then we'll bring them up to see you.”

“And they are most anxious to see you,” Loki said. “Angel bit me yesterday.”

“And she's the patient one,” Bruce added.

“Exactly.” He widened his eyes. “She is most displeased and I fear for all our safety if she doesn't get to see the Triplets today.”

“Well, they'll get to, so long as they behave,” Steve said. “I mean, after all, they... wow...” He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around at their bedroom.

Bright Bohemian jewel tones mixed with soothing neutrals, and silver and gold seemed to glint from every surface. Plump, deep chairs and couches in green, blue, orange, and yellow formed a circle around a stone fireplace with a stunning view of the city behind it. Rich teal and silver brocade curtains hung around the windows, and bright oriental rugs covered the cream carpet with the seating surrounding it.

A few feet to the right, a large green and teal vining tree made of wood and fabric crept up the wall to the far away ceiling, dotted with pink, orange, and yellow flowers here and there. Platforms of large leaves stuck out of the wall here and there. Nearby two sleek chaise lounges like those on several other floors contrasted the bright carpet below in deep, rich chocolate brown.

In the far corner of the room sat a large teal pouf with orange couches surrounding it on three sides over a brown carpet accented with rusty red and orange.

On a dais on the long wall to their right stood the silver and golden glory of their giant bed – no less than twenty feet wide by fifteen feet long. The headboard and footboard of golden vines sat on thick beams of bent silver tree trunks. The gold and silver branches wound together to create the four posts from which ample gossamer white silk curtains hung. Sumptuous silk pillows and sheets piled the bed, covered with a brightly colored comforter and numerous faux fur blankets.

Dotted here and there all manner of stuffies stuck out of the pillows including a giant pink unicorn, an enormous orange, red, and yellow llama, and a huge purple dragon.

“It's not too crazy, is it?” Arriana asked, ducking her head slightly.

“It's beautiful,” Steve said. “Just like you three. Gorgeous and vibrant and colorful.”

“Aw, Steve thinks I'm gorgeous,” Michael said.

“Well, I... I mean... I didn't mean that you're not... I just meant...”

“Relax, Steve,” Arriana said, giving him a peck on the cheek, and then turned to Michael. “Stop picking on my boyfriend.” She glanced back at Steve. “That is okay for me to say, right? That you're my boyfriend?”

“I'd like to be. I sort of thought that's what we were doing. If I'm wrong, let me know, I just...”

“That's what I want,” she said quickly.

He managed a lopsided smile. “Me too.”

“Steve, why don't you go ahead and get Arriana settled so you don't have to stand there holding her,” Bruce said.

He looked up quickly. “I don't mind.”

She giggled and nuzzled the crook of his neck, making him moan softly.

“Be strong, Captain,” Loki said. Michael had tugged him around to stand beside him and was leaning against his hips, stroking his fingers up and down his side.

“I could say the same to you,” Steve said.

“I am striving. But they do wear on my restraint quite expertly.”

“Don't worry,” Bruce said. “I can section off my doctor brain.” He eyed Lizzy sternly. “And that part of my brain can't be reached by seduction.”

“We'll see about that,” Lizzy said.

He helped her up from the wheelchair and pulled back the covers. “In you get.”

“Are you going to stay with me, Bruce?” Her eyes pleaded with him as she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself.

“Of course I am. But I need to get you settled first.”

“Are you going to stay, Steve?” Arriana asked quietly.

“Wild animals couldn't tear me away from you.” He leaned in and captured her lips.

With a soft moan, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.

“Oh, give them a minute, Banner,” Loki said. “We're right here. I somehow suspect Captain America isn't that much of an exhibitionist.” He chuckled darkly. “At least not yet.”

“Fair point. Just keep an eye on them while I get Lizzy settled and then we'll settle Michael in. I assume the same formation is what you want?” he asked, looking between Lizzy and Michael.

They nodded.

“We're just used to sleeping that way,” Michael said. “And since Loki, he's always been in the middle with one of us basically sleeping on him.”

“Right.” Bruce blushed to the roots of his hair.

He helped Lizzy lay down on her right side and fluffed the pillow for her before pulling the blankets over her. As soon as he was sure she was comfortable, he pulled back the covers at the center of the bed for Michael.

Loki stepped up onto the bed and walked across it, kneeling carefully to set Michael down.

“I'm okay with this attention,” he said with a grin. “I won't even mention that I totally could've walked by myself.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I want to take care of you, my darling.” He stroked Michael's hair. “You don't know how terrified I was when I realized something horrible had happened to you. And then to find out you'd been shot...” He leaned down and kissed Michael's forehead, reaching over to stroke Lizzy's hair. “I can't live without you and I don't want to yet.”

“We're sorry, Loki, sweetheart,” Lizzy said. “We were trying to be careful.”

“I know.” He leaned carefully over Michael to kiss her. “That's what scares me the most.”

She stroked his hair for a moment as Michael stroked his arm.

“We'll be alright,” Michael said. “We're healing, and we heal really quickly.”

“Do they?” Bruce asked, glancing over at Tony.

He nodded. “I haven't pinpointed the exact multiplier quotient, but they definitely heal faster than the average human of their age. I'm leaning toward twice as fast, but I'm not certain. Most other things about them are twice the average. Like their metabolisms. Which is part of why their penchant toward anorexia is so dangerous. They lose weight incredibly quickly if they stop eating. Speaking of...” Tony looked between Lizzy and Michael. “You should eat.”

Arriana abruptly stopped kissing Steve. “I'm hungry!”

“I'm sorry, kiddo, but you're still on a clear liquid diet. I'll be happy to get you as much of any kind of broth you'd like, but you can't have anything more than that right now.”

“Bruce,” she whined. “Please.”

“I'm sorry, Arriana,” he said. “I really am. Trust me, if there's anyone in this tower who wants to give you solid foods as much as you want, it's me, but with your... posterior the way it is, I don't even want to think about what would happen if I let you have solid foods. Give it a few more days and we can look at full liquids and then soft foods. But for the moment, clear liquids only.”

She buried her face in Steve's shoulder, desperately trying to hide the tears that wanted to pour out of her.

“Hey,” he cooed. “I know it's hard. But I'm right here with you. We'll get you through this and then you can have anything you want.” He pressed his lips to the top of her head. “I'll even make you scrambled eggs and toast myself... since that's all I can make.”

A watery giggle bubbled up. “I'm sorry. I don't mean to act so childish. I just... I'm just so desperate for real food, it's driving me crazy.”

“I know.” He brushed a kiss to her lips. “But we need to take care of you first. Once Bruce clears you for solid foods, we'll all make sure you can have anything you want. But for now...” He glanced around and then leaned close to her ear. “Behave yourself.”

She shivered with a soft moan. “Yes, sir,” she whispered back, biting her lower lip.

“Alright, Steve,” Loki called. “You can come settle her in bed.”

“Just in time,” he mumbled. “I didn't have much control left.”

She giggled warmly and let him lay her down on her left side, and helped her roll carefully toward Loki.

“Alright, is there anything you three want before Steve and Bruce settle in?” Tony asked as he passed out their stuffies.

They shook their heads, yawning widely.

“Just leave their cellphones and tablets on the bedside table,” Loki said. “One of us can get it for them if they want them. I think they're in need of some much deserved sleep.”

“I'll make them something to eat,” Coulson said as he came into the room. “Is Arriana still on clear liquids only?”

Bruce nodded. “For at least the next day or so. I have to see how she progresses.”

“Alright. I'll make some broth for her.”

“Thank you, Coulson,” she mumbled from her haven in Steve's arms as he settled around her.

“You're welcome, sweetheart. Michael, Lizzy, what do you two want to eat?”

“I still want Lizzy on liquids only,” Bruce said. “Her system is showing to be working fine after the perforation, but I want to treat it gently until I'm sure.”

Coulson nodded. “How about my just-for-you, extra-special chicken soup? Broth for Arriana and Lizzy, and straight up soup for Michael.”

They all sleepily nodded, yawning again.

“Okay.” He glanced at Bruce, Loki, and Steve. “It'll take me a couple hours to make the soup. They can sleep in the meantime.”

“Thank you, Coulson,” Steve and Bruce said.

“My thanks, Agent Coulson,” Loki added.

“You can call me just Coulson,” he said. “I'm slowly seeing what the Triplets mean. You're not so bad when you're in your right mind.”

“High praise. Many have not found me so.”

Coulson chuckled. “I'll be back in a couple hours. Stark, show me Arriana's magnificent kitchen. I've heard about it, but never seen it.”

Tony nodded. “I'll be back when the food is.”

“Thank you, Stark,” Loki and Steve said.

“Thanks, Tony,” Bruce said.

“Jarvis, turn on _Golden Girls_ and their ambient sleep settings,” Tony said as he and Coulson headed for the door.

“Yes, sir.”

The air cooled a degree or two and a soft breeze blew through the room, scented with sandalwood and lavender.

“Whoa,” Steve and Bruce clutched onto their girls as the bed began to gently rock.

“Oh, my apologies,” Loki said. “I forgot to tell you. They use the ship's rocking as one of their settings. The bed will rock gently as if on the sea.”

“Right,” Bruce settled down next to Lizzy again and pulled the blankets over them. “Anything else we should know about?”

“Their alarm is set to electric shock, is that a problem?”

Bruce and Steve whipped around toward him. “What?!”

“Eheheheheheheheheh!”

“He's teasing you,” Lizzy mumbled in her light sleep.

“Tony doesn't have that setting,” Arriana said, tugging Steve back down behind her.

“Right.” Steve shook himself.

“Eheheheh. My apologies, gentlemen. I couldn't help myself.”

“Having a trickster god as their other lover is going to be a challenge,” Bruce said.

“But never boring,” Loki said. “I promise.”

“You know, Lizzy already keeps things never boring, so can I opt out of the Loki-keeps-things-exciting subscription?”

Loki thought for a moment. “No. Terribly sorry. Comes as a package deal.”

“That's what I was afraid of.”

“Oh, relax, Banner. I'm not that bad with them around. Ask Thor. I'm normally far worse than this.”

“Is that why he keeps warning us to watch out for sharp objects?” Steve asked.

“Oh, yes. I have an affinity for stabbing him.”

“Stabbing him?!” both men cried softly.

“Oh relax. He's Asgardian. It only hurts a bit. He's fine.”

“No stabbing, Loki,” Michael said, shifting in his sleep.

“I love how casual they are about you,” Bruce said.

“Well, they are probably the only beings completely safe from me,” Loki said with a shrug. “I could never harm them.” He stroked Michael's hair and tucked the covers tighter around him.

Steve shifted Arriana's long braid out of his way and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. “Sleep, beautiful. We'll keep watch over you.”

“I love you, Steve.”

“I love you.”

“Brucey,” Lizzy said in a mumbled whine, “warm me up!”

“She means her butt,” Loki said. “For some reason, that little thing has the coldest ass on the planet. Probably in all nine realms.”

The three men chuckled as _Golden Girls_ played softly in the background and the Triplets dropped off to sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tony and Coulson jogged down the two flights of stairs to the Triplets' first floor.

The cacophony of barking alerted them to Tani's opinion of the pets' current location.

“Hey, girl,” Coulson said, petting the squiggling dog. “Long time no see.”

“Myeh,” came the disgruntled meow.

“I know, Angel,” Tony said. “You'll get to see your Mommy in a little bit. She's sleeping right now.”

The cat only stared back at him, unmoved.

“Hate me all you want.” He rumpled the cat's fur to her begrudging pleasure as she started purring while still glaring. “This way.”

Coulson followed Tony through the wide hallway and to the large stone archway.

“This is her kitchen,” Tony said, sweeping his arm around the large warm-toned kitchen. “Think this is enough space to work?”

The two continent-like islands in the center of the kitchen broke up the huge expanse of stone floor, and countertops ringed the entire room with a magnificent 8-burner gas stove in the far corner.

“Oh, I think this will do.” Coulson shook his head. “How does she find anything in here? It's obscenely big.”

“She's got that incredible memory.” Tony shrugged. “And Jarvis knows where everything is.”

Coulson gave a soft snort. “And here I was beginning to think all your tech was just for show.”

“Pfft, hardly. Everything is useful.”

Coulson quirked a brow.

“Aesthetic is a use,” Tony said. “Her pantry is through those doors. I'm sure you'll find whatever you need. I stocked every kitchen to the gills and there's plenty more in storage elsewhere in the tower. We won't run out of food any time soon.”

“SHIELD's not going to like that.”

“Good.” Tony leaned back against the door of the pantry as Coulson gathered supplies. “So how are you doing?”

“With?” Coulson asked, glancing up and watching Tony for a moment. The question was outside of normal for Tony, who was focusing on tracing edges of perfectly fitted stones.

“With the whole Loki thing.”

“Oh.” Coulson heaved a sigh. “Well, to a point, I don't really have a choice. The Triplets are linked with him now, so we have to be willing to have him around, at least. And they love him.” He turned and looked directly at Tony. “I didn't stand in the way when they adopted you, so who am I to stand in the way of them adopting him, in whatever capacity?”

Tony gave a derisive snort. “I think I'm a little better than a megalomaniac... You know what, never mind. Fair point.”

Coulson laughed. “Well, score one for self-awareness.”

“That I have... thanks to Pepper.”

“And how is that going?”

“From my perspective it's great. How could I be anything other than blissfully happy with the most amazing woman in the world?”

“And from her perspective?”

“You'd have to ask her. I don't want to speak for her. I'm concerned she feels...” He frowned. “Less blissful. After all, she's still stuck mothering me.”

“I don't think she minds,” Coulson said. “Romanoff said Pepper seemed jealous of her working for you. I think Pepper probably doesn't think anyone can do the job as well as she can.”

“They can't,” Tony said. “Everyone else has some ulterior motive. Pepper just wants things done right.”

“Then I think being your co-CEO is the perfect place for her.”

“It isn't the only perfect place,” he said with a grin.

“Really, Stark?”

“I mean her craft room and yoga studio.” He scoffed and feigned disgust. “Get your head out of the gutter, Phil.”

“I thought my first name was Agent?” Coulson's eyes twinkled.

“It is. I was using your middle name.” He pushed off the doorway. “Have fun, Coulson. Jarvis should be able to help with anything you need, but if you need me, just ask for me.”

“Thanks, Stark.”

He heard the elevator doors slide shut and started singing to himself. “ _Thank you for being a friend... Traveled down the road and back again..._ ” He let all the ingredients tumble out of his arms onto the counter. “ _Your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidant..._ Jarvis, I need a large stock pot.”

“In the lower drawer to your right.”

“Thank you.” He hummed to himself as he pulled open the drawer and perused the numerous pots, settling on a fairly large one as the Triplets would likely need soup for a while. He flipped the pot around in his hands a few times and tossed the lid, catching it with a flourish. “ _Heaven... I'm in heaven... And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak... and I seem to find the happiness I seek... when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek..._ ”

“Pardon me, Agent Coulson,” Jarvis said.

“Yes, Jarvis?” Coulson said as he gave a spin and flipped the spoon he pulled from the ceramic jug Arriana kept them in.

“Would you perhaps enjoy music while you cook, sir?”

“Sure,” he chuckled. “Didn't enjoy my rendition?”

“I have heard much worse, sir.”

Coulson gave a full, rich laugh. “What jazz do you have?”

“Everything, sir.”

He screeched to a halt for a moment and glanced up. “Really? You have every single piece of jazz that has ever been.”

“Everything that has been recorded, yes, sir.”

“Impressive.”

“Thank you, sir. I shall compile a playlist for you. What would you like to begin with?”

“Well, how about some Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong.”

“If you would like to list five others you would like to listen to, I can take a sampling and fit in any others that would be similar, sir.”

“Uh... Duke Ellington, John Coltrane, Billie Holiday, Charlie Parker, and... how about some Bing Crosby.”

“Yes, sir. Compiling list now.”

Music started playing.

“Oh, yeah. That's nice.” He danced around the kitchen, humming and singing to himself as he worked.

  
  


* * *


End file.
